halfbreedbattlesfandomcom-20200216-history
Cain
"Peace and love doesn't exist! This world is corrupted and it must be rebuilt from the start and the only way to do so is to destroy everything that lives here! ... Stay out of my way or you will not be able to assist to the rebirth of this world" -Cain belives of the current universe. Cain is the wold first Murder and the main antagonist of the first book. He is the leader of the Murders, humans who have ingested his blood, which was turned Demonic by the Mark of the Destroyer and Tathamet's dark powers. Cain is also the rider of Smaug, the first Demonic Dragon ever created by Tathamet. Biography Early life Cain was born after his parents were cast out. He was Adam's and Eve's first son and so they loved him very much. When Abel was born, Cain loved him very much, but he was also a bit jealous of how his parents favoreted him. As the time passed, Cain and Abel came to love each other, even if both of them were a bit jealous of each other: Cain was jealous that Abel was God's favorite, while Abel thought Cain was better than him in any way. This caused the two brothers to build some kind of rivality and be willing to test their limits. Bearer of the Mark When God removed the Mark from Lucifer, Tathamet consciousness went near the two brothers and amplified their negative feelings, forcing them to fight each other to the death. At first they yelled at each other, until Abel struck the first blow against his brother. Cain, although at first surprised, quicly managed to overpower his brother and to murder him. Cain came out victorious and but he was shunned by his parents and by God and Goddess, that were all completely horrified of what Cain had become. Alone in the world, Cain felt betrayed by everyone, since Abel was the one who started the fight, and when Tathamet came to him, offering him vengence in exchange for becoming his bearer, Cain accepted. Cain took the Mark of the Destroyer and he began his crusade against Creation, with the single goal to bring the death of everything on every world that he would find. Forming The Murders While Heaven and Hell were at war, Tathamet guided Cain to become his champion and his voice on Earth. After compliting his training becoming the rider of the Original Demonic Dragon, Cain began to corrupt humankind, with one goal in mind: realising Tathamet. Cain began to search for potential allies, forming at first a crew of allies, then a powerful army that would be feared all over the world. Tathamet ordered her First Priest to help Cain into reaching his goals. She did by forming an other powerful weapon, the Locusts of Hell, which were birds like creatures that could destroy entire worlds if they managed to amass on one. These locust would go into the body of corporeal beings and they would destroy it by forming diamond like spikes that were capable to grow infinitevely. Once they were big enough, the Locusts would form a tower together and then it would explode, unleashing a great strorm of Locusts that would eat everything in the world, with the exception of those loyal to Tathamet. Destroying worlds Cain decided that it was time to begin his crusade against creation, however he thought that before he revealed himself into the real worlds, it was best to see how his army was fitting into others planets: Cain and his army left Hell and they began to attack other planets, destroying all of them with their incredible powrs. During his time on other worlds, Cain also increased all his army, forming legions of followers and starting to leave only a path of destruction behind him. As the time passed, Cain learned how to use his minnions in the best ways, seeing who to send on certain missions and when to use the Locustes and when his soldiers. Cain decided to attack the Earth with all of his army, hoping to destroy the main world and to free Tathamet: when the Archangels learned of Cain's new missions and seeing how much dangerous he has become, they decided to ask other races for help and they received the aid of Faes, Reapers, Apocalypse Horsemen and many deities guided by their Protogenoi with the exception of Apophis and Tartarus and their armies, that refused to join them. Together they went on war against Cain, but they found out that the latter and his armies were too strong to face together and so they divided themselves, hoping to destroy Cain's armies one pierce at the time. The Reapers managed to stop the Locustes from infecting and destroying the Eath, while the deities almost killed all the Priests of Tathamets, however their leader and her closest allies managed to flee thanks to Tathamet's great knowledge. Cain however still had his riders and their Demonic Dragons and he decided that it was time to unleash their full might on their foes: when the allied races saw how much poweful Cain's army was, they started to belive that Cain would defeat them in the end, however Michael managed to gather the survivors and some Hell Knights, looking for redemption, came to Michael asking or a chance to prove themselves. Michael was desperate and he accepted them as members of Heaven, forming the first Ascended Demons, among them there was Abaddon, who reached the same powers as an Archangel, becoming an Ascended Prime Demon and a valuable allie of Heaven. With the aid of these new warriors that revealed to them many secrets, the allies barely managed to seal Cain away from their world, but they would never forget how close they came to defeat and they would remember Cain as one of their gratest foes and the one that came really close into ending the angels and the Paradise. Ajax During the time of the War of Troy, Cain came back to Earth and he watched amused as he saw Trojans and Greeks going at each other's throat for a mere woman, finding it funny and amusing, seeing that humanity was always the same, fighting for the same passions as they were from the beginning. Cain watched as Achille killed Hector and as Achille a few monthes later was killed. He was also surprised to see Ajax taking his friend's body, while Ulysses protected him. Cain later saw the story repeating itself when he watched as Ajax and Ulysses both wanted to take Achilees' armor. When Ajax was denied to take Achilles' armature, Cain watched as Ajax started to go crazy, but before he could kill himself, Cain came and knocked him down and he used his powers to make everyone belive that Ajax had killed himself, while in fact he had taken his body. Cainn then took Ajax into his base, where he offered him a job as one of his men, in exchange for acknowledgment of his work. Ajax accepted in the end and he became an Endarken Human like Cain and one of his most trusted friends. Medea Cleopatra Judas Rise of the Chosen Ones Prophecy of the Chosen Ones Primordials war The Murders Darkness's warning Personality Without the Mark He was happy with his family and he loved God's creation and was happy that his little brother Adam was God's favorite. In his early years Cain was known to be a benevolent person full of love and joy. Adam watched over Cain as someone from whom to take example, showing that Cain was very benevolent and known to be a person that always wanted to help the others. Cain loved Adam but was a bit jealous of him, since he belived everyone always wathced at his younger brother. With the Mark However, things changed after Lucifer, because of Tathamet's influence, passed his mark to Cain, bringing out the worst of him, his jealousy for his brother since he was the favorite son. Cain soon became angry, violent, selfish and paranoid, seeing his family as enemies. This led Cain to murder his little brother, as his parents watched with absolute horror. After this Cain fleed and he remained alone with Tathamet's spirit, who twisted and corrupted him, making him cold, controlling and manipulative. As the leader of The Murder, Cain is now Tathamet right hand and he doesn't believe in good of humanity: to him humans are only weakling beings that must be crushed down. Cain shows and arrogant and dangerous nature, as he sees himself as a superior and he can easily be provoked. Cain is willing to do anything to achieve his goals, no matter who he has to kill to ensure it. This shown by how many humans he forced to become Demonic humans: Cain turned anyone who could see his Mark, showing to be selfish. Cain is also delusional, as he belives that Tathamet will save the world, while Tathamet only goal is to end all Creation. Physical appearence Cain looks like a man in his 60s. He is almost bald and has blue eyes, which are an indicator of his cruelty and evil. He stands as tall as 5'9". Although muscled, Cain doesn't appear very intimidating, but this a mistake that cost many people their lifes: Cain physical aspect is only a weapon that he uses to hide how much dangerous he is in reality. Cain tends to dress in a militar way, remembering a member of USA army: a grey t-shirt, a jacket and trousers of the army and a pair of combat shoes. Items * Cain's blade: '''Cain's personal weapon, that can kill everything and even weaken Primordial Beings. This weapon is crafted with a drop of Tathamet's power and covered from his blood, allowing him to negate many god like powers. * '''Mark of the Destroyer: Cain is the bearer of the Mark, which granted him incredible powers, turning him into the first Demonic human into the world. * Original Demonic Dragon: '''like all Murders, Cain has a Demonic Dragon, however his is the original one, that gave birth to their race and is much more powerful than the other ones. Powers and abilities Cain's blood became demonic, yet he was not a Cambion, but something different: a man who chose to become evil, a Demonic human. Mark/Murder powers * '''Dopplangangers: Cain could create seven copies of himself to fight his enemies and allowing him to escape. Cain's dopplanganger were just as lethal as Cain himself, but they were more vulnerable, since they could only bear a copy of Cain's mark. ** Dopplanganger control and empowerment: '''while Cain's dopplanganger have a mind, they are still loyal to Cain, who can posses them, making them far more powerful, yet weaker than him. His vessel will become as powerful as three Nephalems sired by a common and a highter being. * '''Enchanted dark vision: Cain can see in the darkness even better than in the light, since Tathamet was known as the father of the Darkness; he can not only see forms but also the temperature around, making to Cain easy to see in the dark just as it was in the light. * Self-resurrection: '''due to the Mark, Tathamet can resurrect Cain countless times, even if he is klled by a Primordial Being, since before Tathamet's powers, even Primordial Beings are weaker. Cain was once thrown in a volcano and while it took him five months to escape, he managed to resurrect countless times, showing that he is the closest being to immortality on Earth after a Primordial Being. * '''Evil presence: '''Cain's mere presence can weaken even a Primordial Being and alterate its powers, allowing Cain to become very dangerous, as he can alter powers of even the strongest hybrids. For this reason many fears him and would not dare to challenge him. ** '''Corruption induciment: Cain use his presence to corrupt everyone in the universe and convince them to join Tathamet's crusade. Even angels can fall victim of Cain's presence, no matter how benevolent they were before. For this reason many avoid Cain if it is possible, because they are fearful of what they could become if they remain too close to him. * Mark's blast: '''when anyone hurts Cain, the Mark will reproduce the power, allowing Cain to attack his foe with a blast seven times stronger. Due to this, many don't dare to atack Cain, as they are aware of what Cain can do back to them. * '''Demonic Dragon empowerment: '''as the rider of the Original Demonic Dragon, Cain is empowered by him and he is very powerful, since his Dragon granted him incredible powers. The Demonic Dragons never stop growing and as such, the power that they grant to their riders is nearly limitless and for this reason Cain is even more powerful than his already high standards. ** '''Demonic Dragon magic: as a rider, Cain can practice demonic draconic magic, which allows him to practice demonic magic, but to an highter degree. ** Psichic link: Cain is linked mentally to his dragon and he can communicates with him through telepathy. They can share emotions, sensations and much more. * Potential murder recognition: Cain can recognise if someone has the potential to become a Murderer; he can see people's darkest parts and make them appear. He has used this ability on hundreds of people, turning them into monsters. Basic powers * Extreme high tier omnipotence: Cain is a very powerful being and his powers are far superior than any Chosen One. He showed his incredible powers in a flashback, when he fought against four 5000 years old Nephalem sired by High angels and demons and he came out victorious. Cain's powers are so great that even the others allies of Tathamet, such as Echidna, don't dare to challenge him. When Cain first came to Earth as the mark bearer, God himself had to come to face him and Cain almost defeated him, since Tathamet's presence weakened God, as well as a Trap created by Cain. ** Unending empowerment: as time passed, Tathamet became more powerful, and so did Cain, as even the Archangels describe his powers as being far greater than what they were 7800 years ago. This shows that Cain can never stopping of becoming more powerful, making him a threat even for the Primordial Beings, that fear that one day Cain will be powerful enough to challenge them and destroy them. ** Power manipulation: Cain can manipulate the powers that others uses, making him extremely dangerous, since he can alterate or negate the powers of those around him, allowing him to become a foe that is very hard to best. Cain can manipulate powers in many ways: he can either absorb the energy or destroy it effortlessly. *** Powers replication: after being hit by someone's powers, Cain's Mark will be able to replicate the powers and Cain will be able to produce a hit of the same energy, but it will be seven times stronger. allowing him to cripple many of his foes permanently. *** Power granting: '''Cain can give to his dopplangangers or other beings a portion of his power, however he will be able to get it back whenever he wants. Cain can also manipulate how much power he will gant toward his vessels, but he prefers to keep the greatest amount for himself. *** '''Power negation: Cain can nullify powers and abilities of other beings, as when he was able to block Echidna from using Typhon's powers against him. Cain was also able to block the three Chosen Ones to blast him away, although it required a bit of concentration. ** Extreme advanced telekinesis: '''since Cain is the bearer of the Mark, he posses incredibly telekinetic powers, as he is able not only to move a great number of objects and beings with a mere thought, but he can also use this power in far more specific ways. He can break bones, snap necks with this power and he can also chanel it throgh screams to create a powerful blast. * '''Immortality: thanks to the Mark and his status as a Demonic Human, Cain is immortal and he can live for billions of years if he is not killed. ** Nigh-absolute-invulnerabily: '''thanks to the Mark of the Destroyer and his Demonic empowerment,Cain is nearly indistructible and very few things can even damage him. Cain can take even a nuclear bomb and he would survive; Archangels and Prime Demons weapons and powers can barely scratch him and he can resist even the powers of Primordial Beings' children and Primordial Being themselves, however he will be weakened and he will need time to recover. ** '''Massive healing: thanks to the Mark and to his connection with Tathamet, Cain can heal from almost any kind of injuries and with Tathamet's aid he can even heal wounds inflicted by the Primordial Beings. In modern days, Cain's healing powers are so great that he can effortlessly heal from injuries of the Chosen Ones, that are known to be extremely powerful. Cain's advanced healing allows him to continue to fight against hundreds of foes, allowing him to heal his body even when many would fall. * Massive strenght: Cain is very strong, despite his appearence. He was able to face seven 1000 years Arch-Nephilims and kill them all, four 5000 years old Nephalems sired by powerful beings and even Caroline, Helena and Sargeros at the same time and he came out victorious. Even after being left to rot for 500 years, he managed to surpass in strenght a Prime Cambion and kill him effortlessly. Cain's strength is immense and he is considered by many one of the strongest beings in the universe. Cain showed his strenght also against Echidna when they first met, dominating the fight, even if he had recently faced a Fragment of God and Goddess. * Massive durability: Cain's body is nearly indestructible, since he was able to take an Ether blast from Sargeros and he was still able to fight, however Sargeros at the time did not know how to use his powers well and he wasn't using his true aspect; Cain durability is also enchanted by the Mark, that make Cain nearly invincible, since even a blast of a Primordial Being was not enough to end him. Cain showed once again his durability when he took a blast of Echidna and he still survived, even if he was injured. ** Massive stamina: even if technically Cain is technically still a human, his demonic powers are so great that he doeesn't no longer have human needs to satisfy such as food or sleep. Cain stamina is great enough to allow him to fight for an entire month and survive effortlessly. * Massive speed: Cain is one of the fastest creature in the universe and he is able to move miles away in minutes; Cain is faster than any human vehicle and he can litteraly appear out of nowhere. Cain also showed his superhuman speed when he fought Echidna and he managed to caught her off guard, even if she is a far more experienced fighter. * Massive agility: Cain is very dexterous, since he was able to dodge many attacks simoultanousley; Cain is able to jump great distances and land safely, showing great balance. Cain is also very flexible, making even harder to catch him: Cain showed to be able to run between many foes and kill them all. He is also able to use his superhuman agility against 4 Nephalems and defeat them. ** Massive reflexes: since Cain is empowered by a great amount of power, as well because of hard training, Cain's reflexes are greatly enchanted. Cain was able to slaughter 10 Powers before they even realised what happened. Thanks to his reflexes, he was able to defend himself againsts the attacks of Caroline, Helena and Sargeros at the same time. * Elementukinesis: Cain has great amount of control over the elements. Cain could use ice, hurricanes and water to create a powerful storm around him, making almost impossible to even come close to him. ** Pyrokinesis (hellfire): Cain can control all the fire in the world and he is very skilled with hellfire, since he can also generate it around his body without injuring himself, showing that he is immune to its effects. ** Hydrokinesis: '''Cain can control great volumes of water and use it in many ways. He can control it in order to make it explode, or use it to grab something. Cain can summon waves that can easily sink ships. ** '''Toxikinesis: '''Cain can control great amount of poison and he can poison the air around him, making impossible for almost every halfbreed to fight him at full strenght. Cain can also direct the poison toward his enemies, suffocating them. ** '''Cryokinesis: Cain can control the ice and freeze his foes, since he was able to freeze four Nephilims by just blinking. He can also create, shape and directe ice splinters against his foes, impaling them. Finally he can turn into ice the body of his opponents, killing them. ** Aerokinesis: '''Cain has great control over the air and he can shape hit in any way he sees fit. Cain can use the air or to fly, or to summon powerful storms that will send his enemies miles away, Cain can also use air to manipulate the gravity around himself, as he did against the Nephalems, that he blocked by forcing a great weight of air on their shoulders. ** '''Electrokinesis: '''Cain can generate electricity all over his body and use it in many ways: Cain used electricity as either a defence around himself or as a weapon, by shoting lighting bolts that can incinarate 1000 human beings. Cain can also generate electricity into whatever he is wearing, such as his sword. ** '''Geokinesis: Cain can generate powerful earthquakes by just moving a hand. He can also summon spikes of rock to block enemies and slow them down. Using this ability Cain can also controll the element of Earth around him, modifing it and changing it: Cain was able to create new tunnels and he has also control over metals. Cain can also manipulate the earth so that it would heal him from many injuries, making him almost unkillable. ** '''Umbrakinesis: '''Cain can control the forces of darkness in many way; he could either form weapons with dark energy or he could also creates clouds and even walls to protect himself. He could also use the shadows to blast his enemies away and to even destroy some beings of light. * '''Weather manipulation: '''Cain can manipulate the weather effortlessly; Cain could create tempests and storms capable to destroy an entire city and also make raining during summer. Cain also displayed incredible control over the temperature and over floods, making him even more dangerous. ** '''Thermokinesis: '''Cain can increase or decrease the temperature around him or in a certain area, freezing or melting objects and people. Once he was able to freeze Michael and he would have died, if he didn't manage to summon Glorious in time, melting the ice. Cain used this ability against the Chosen Ones to make everything near them explode. ** '''Nephelokinesis: '''Cain can control, alterate, form or destroy clouds; he uses this power to summon easier storms and lighting bolts. Cain also uses this power to hide where his armies are moving while they are riding the Demonic Dragons. ** '''Hyetokinesis: '''Cain can summon rain, that he uses to flood his enemies or to hide his army. Weaknesses Relathionships Tathamet Tathamet is Cain's master and Cain is very loyal to him, even if he is th cause why Cain murdered his brother. Trivia * Cain is the third bearer of the Mark of the Destroyer, after Erebus and Lucifer. Category:Half Breed Battles